del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by Fanel Girl
Summary: hitomi regresa a Gaia despues de un largo tiempo pero nada resulta como imaginaba, Van comprometido y su prometida una completa lunatica celosa, la historia de dos jovenes que no pueden estar juntos por orgullo y agradeciemiento a otros..


Capitulo 1 (Hitomi)

Son las 7 de la mañana, y no quiero levantarme, estoy muy cansada por todo el ajetreo de ayer, aun no puedo creer que vaya a graduarme en unas cuantas semanas…

En mi vida no ha pasado nada interesante desde que regrese, al parecer nadie recuerda nada de lo sucedido hace 2 años cuando me ausenté por un largo periodo.

Cuando solamente tenía 15 años, pero fue una de las experiencias más fascinantes en el que conocí cosas inimaginables, un planeta suspendido cerca de la tierra y la luna.

Extraño a todos esos seres pero más a las personas que conocí en aquel entonces. Pero en especial a ese muchacho huraño y solitario que se fue convirtiendo en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Se llama Van Fanel, su cabello es de un negro azabache, tiene la piel fresca y sana y unos ojos de un café intenso con destellos rojizos, como rubíes… que cautivarían a cualquiera… es inevitable pensar en el…pero lo dejo estar.

Ya se me hace tarde para otro día rutinario en el que voy al colegio…he de admitir que desde que regrese no soy la misma, ya que no suelo leer las cartas del tarot ni tengo visiones

Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con el…estaría feliz o triste extrañando a mi familia.

Supongo que fue el destino el que me hizo regresar o al menos era algo inevitable…

He mantenido mi promesa de no olvidarlo jamás, aunque cada que pienso en el siento una profunda tristeza, pero no me queda más que resignarme y aceptar las consecuencias de mi decisión…

Voy de camino al colegio cuando de repente veo todo negro y empiezas a recorrer muchas visiones, todo me da vueltas y de pronto…puafff… me encuentro en medio de una ciudad, no parece ser de esta época y caigo en cuenta que estoy en Gaia, pero no recuerdo haber visto esta ciudad en todas las que estuve, sigo caminando hasta que logro ver un castillo parecido al de…no…no puede ser, estoy en Fanelia, esta totalmente reconstruida y, al parecer van a tener grandes celebraciones pronto…

Corro hacia la entrada trasera del castillo donde se encuentra Escaflowne descansando y…veo…veo a Van, esta recostado en un árbol bajo su refrescante sombra al parecer descansando porque tiene sus ojos cerrados, así que intento llegar hacia el pero algo me lo impide…entonces llega una persona encapuchada que se acerca sigilosamente a Van y no creo que sea para saludarlo…entonces une sus manos y cuando las veo caigo en cuenta que no es humano, ya que están llenas de pústulas y son de un color azul grisáceo y me llega un olor a putrefacción que me paraliza y me impide advertir a Van de su presencia…

Va separando las manos más y más y forma una esfera de color verdoso muy brillante, esta a punto de atacar a Van pero cuando está a punto de lanzarla una mujer de la que no logro ver su rostro se lanza entre la esfera verde y Van y ante todo el ajetreo Van se despierta…la esfera parece alcanzarla, estalla y una luz blanca cegadora me impide ver lo que pasó a continuación, y cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que estoy en la enfermería del colegio así que me levanto pero alguien me detiene y me hace recostarme de nuevo, es Yukari

-¡calma Hitomi!!!

-¿que ha pasado? Que hago aquí, Van…donde ¿está Van, está bien?-pregunto angustiada

-¿Van¿De que hablas? Ibas llegando del colegio cuando de repente te detuviste con los ojos cerrados y empezaste a gritar cosas en un idioma extraño y te desmayaste? Que ha pasado Hitomi? entonces caigo en cuenta de que tuve una visión estoy desesperada, tengo que encontrar la forma de ir a Fanelia y rescatar a Van de aquel sujeto de la capucha…

Me pregunto si esa visión ya pasó porque la sentí diferente a las que tenía…aun así necesito ir a Fanelia para asegurarme de que el y la chica están bien…

Yukari me mira extrañada, como si aguardara una respuesta de alguien que se acabara de marchar a otro planeta…me ha preguntado que ha pasado…creo que es hora de explicarle que paso el día que me ausenté, al parecer fue poco mas de un día porque el tiempo pasa más rápido en Gaia.

Suspiro…-Yukari, lo que te voy a decir te resultará un poco extraño...pero es hora de que te explique que pasó el día que me…perdí…

Me mira extrañada y dice algo que me sorprende...

-tiene que ver con aquel planeta extraño y ese robot y ese tal Van¿no es cierto? Tu madre nos contó que tu abuela pasó por lo mismo y al igual que tu cambio de repente y contando historias extrañas acerca de un planeta cercano a la tierra y a la luna y a sus visiones-

Me ha dejado con la boca abierta. Me recupero, no puedo perder más tiempo…

-así es Yukari, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la forma de ir de nuevo a Gaia tengo un mal resentimiento desde aquella visión y no puedo perder más tiempo.

Yukari me ayuda a incorporarme y a vestir el uniforme…

-¿Tienes alguna de idea de cómo regresar a Gaia?-me muerdo el labio inferior, es un gesto infantil al cual recurro cuando algo me preocupa mucho...tiene razón sin mi pendiente no tengo la menor idea de como regresar y desde la visión no he podido sentir a Van, entonces recuerdo el templo en el que desaparecimos y pronto nos encontramos ahi

-y ¿ahora qué?-me pregunta yukari...sineto algo que me llama..necesito segir esa voz, me guia...me envuelve...

-es hora de irme Yukari, gracias por todo-no puedo seguir, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y la abrazo

-mucha suerte Hitomi- nos separamos es hora de partir...me concentro en la voz y siento que una fuerza cada vez mas fuerte me envuelve, cuando abro los ojos ya estiy subiendo por una luz azulada, es diferente a la luz de mi pendiente aun asi se qu epronto estaré en Gaia de nuevo...


End file.
